


Blood is red, your eyes are blue, give me a taste, I love you?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction, Kink Exploration, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has a blood kink, and secretly fantasises about exploring it with her girlfriend Louis. Every time Louis is on her period, Harry has to resist eating her out, but one day it all gets too much for her to handle.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Blood is red, your eyes are blue, give me a taste, I love you?

Fuck, Harry had to get out of there, it was all just too much! “You alright baby?” Asked  Louis,

“Oh yeah, yeah, totally fine,” Harry practically whimpered, trying desperately not to inhale through her nose. However, Louis didn’t seem to be paying attention anymore, preoccupied with her own struggles:

“God, babe, my cramps are driving me fucking crazy, where’s the paracetamol?” Harry figured that this question was also merely rhetorical, and so opted to shrug, before being hit by Louis’ especially mouth-watering scent as she leant over to grab the painkillers from the bedside table. Ironically, this caused Harry her own kind of pain.

“Alright, enough!” Harry gasped, “I just cannot deal with you on your period anymore! I’m sorry Lou, it’s just too much for me, I’ll be in the living room.” With that, she shuffled out of bed and headed towards the hallway.

However, as she turned to close the door, she saw that Louis had the beginnings of tears rolling down her beautiful face, which she hastily attempted to wipe away once realising that Harry had noticed. “Oh God, Lou I didn’t mean that it was your fault, it’s mine. Fuck,  m’sorry .” This only made the hormonal girl sob harder. “Shit, Louis, babe, I’m so sorry, I love you so much,  c’mere .” Harry ran back over to their bed and tried to pull her girlfriend into her arms, but was pushed away.

“No!” Louis cried, “You think I’m disgusting! Is this why you’re always weird when I’m on my period?  ‘Cause you’re fucking repulsed by me?” Harry stared in shock as Louis hugged herself tightly and continued to cry weakly.

“No, no, no! Lou, please, I’m so sorry. It’s just that it’s hard for me to deal with the smell, but that’s my problem, I swear!” Harry pleaded relentlessly but was only met with Louis’ now stone-cold (but still stunning cerulean blue) eyes and glistening cheeks.

“What. The. Fuck?” Louis uttered. By this point, it should be advised that you assume every question asked by a frustrated Louis is rhetorical.

“What?” Harry panicked, trying to figure out what she had said wrong now, “I swear it’s my fault, but I can control it!”

“You’re fucking right you can control it!” Louis exclaimed. “What about when you’re on your period, huh? Does it smell of fucking sunshine and rainbows then? I don’t see you covering your nose when it’s your fucking turn!”

“No, it’s just ‘ cuz it’s you Lou.” Louis swung her arms through the air in defeat at this. “I know it’s not really normal, that’s why I never told you babe. But I can’t help it, I just really love it!” Now it was Louis’ turn to be shocked.

“Wait what?” Harry peeked at her through her hands, now truly exasperated. “Lou, you know. I can’t say it out loud too, fuck, I’m so embarrassed already!”

“Baby, I have no fucking clue what you’re on about. What do you mean you love it Haz?” Louis received no reply, and so proceeded to gently pry her girlfriend’s fingers away from her eyes. “Please tell me what’s wrong?” Louis asked softly, “I thought you were bothered by the smell.” Harry  violently shook her head and held her face in her hands.

“ Of course, it bothers me. It’s so fucking good Lou, you don’t understand.” Although Harry’s voice was muffled by her hands and humiliation, Louis let out a small gasp in realisation, and she silently gathered Harry in a firm hug.

“Oh, baby, I had no idea you liked it. Why haven’t you ever told me? We’re not exactly tame in bed, Haz.”

“’ Cuz it’s so gross,” Harry whined, “Fuck, you think I’m so weird now! Please don’t break up with me Lou, I love you.” Her girlfriend quickly peppered kisses along her hairline, trying to reassure her.

“I would never,  Hazza . I’m so in love with you, nothing would ever change that. You know that, right baby?” Harry’s flushed face  re-emerged from her knees with her emerald eyes wide in hope.

“Really?” She  murmured , “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Never,” Louis insisted. “I’ve never thought  about it myself, but that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try it out for you, love.” She delicately kissed away Harry’s tears. “I mean, I’m not exactly sure what I would be trying though Haz? I just know that you like the smell of the blood.” Harry peered up from where she was now nestled in her  girlfriend's chest,

“You won’t think I’m gross for wanting it?”

“I could never think you’re gross, baby. You’re so perfect to me. I just wanna know what you want, love, so I can give it to you, yeah?" She gazed at Harry fondly, as she ran her fingers through her silky chocolate curls.

“I, um,” Harry stuttered, “I don’t, um, just like the, erm, smell.” She avoided Louis’ eyes and fumbled with her fuchsia bra strap.

“Alright, baby, what else do you like about it?” Louis pressed gently, tilting Harry’s reluctant chin up.

“I  wanna , um, maybe taste it?” She whispered, as if frightened of her partner’s reaction. When Harry risked another peek upward, she saw that Louis was nodding her head in understanding, and so deemed it safe to expand further, “Like, I  wanna eat you out Lou. So, so, so bad.”

“Okay, okay, that’s alright, love,” Louis assured her, “I think maybe I should shower first though, yeah? I’ve been on for a couple days.” She watched as Harry’s face lit up in awe and her smile widened to the point of full on crater dimples.

“I love you so much,” she murmured, and pressed a chaste kiss to Louis’ rosy lips.

“I’ll be quick, baby, see you in a jiff,” Louis promised. She ambled out of their bed and along to the  ensuite bathroom. Before she closed the door, though, she seemed to think something through, and then proceeded to swiftly strip off all of her clothes in the doorway. Harry leant up on her elbows and licked her  lips in anticipation. She was definitely not  disappointed when Louis shuffled out of her matching magenta panties and tossed them at her girlfriend. “A preview for while you’re waiting,” she smirked, and then slammed the door shut.

After her speedy shower, Louis made sure to towel herself down before massaging some lotion on her arms and over her toned legs. The warm water had  actually managed to soothe some of her cramps, so  at least there was that. “Okay,” she muttered to herself, “Let’s do this.” She smoothed through her soft hair and opened the door to their bedroom. Louis couldn’t help herself as she giggled lightly at the sight of Harry with her nose buried in her  crumpled-up panties. How had she not picked up on Harry’s interest before? Her girlfriend’s head snapped back up, like a deer caught in the headlights. “No, baby it’s okay, I wasn’t laughing at you. Just that this is far from what I was expecting you know?” Harry nodded meekly, before crawling over to the edge of their double, now shamelessly ogling Louis’ body in all of its naked glory.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” she whispered in admiration, as she hungrily took in the view.

“Yeah?” Louis murmured coyly, batting her  wispy eyelashes at Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry reiterated, reaching for her girlfriend’s perfectly carved hips, making grabby hands for her. Louis had mercy on her, and wrapped her own arms around Harry’s broad shoulders, before lifting up and  straddling her waist. “Fuck, Lou,” Harry mumbled, before eagerly licking up the remaining water droplets from Louis’ neck and breathing in her fresh scent. Louis only smiled coquettishly. “Fuck,” she repeated. Louis chuckled again and leant down to catch Harry’s plump lips in a kiss. She sucked her bottom lip into her own mouth and moaned at the familiar taste of sugar and honey and everything sweet. She licked at the seam of Harry’s mouth and was immediately granted access, their tongues meeting zealously, almost as though they were in a battle for dominance. “ Ughnf ,” Harry groaned deeply, as she gripped Louis’ hair to pull her in deeper. She could now feel Louis’ period gradually seeping onto her own lap and felt even more desperation to taste her girlfriend. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Harry took the initiative to carefully flip them over, so that she was on top.

“Shit, Haz,” Louis grunted, and yanked her back in for more. Before, Louis had seen this as a favour just for her lover, but now she could feel the excitement bubbling in her own stomach for this new adventure. “’C’mon baby, want you now,” she huffed with impatience. “Oh, just be gentle though, yeah?” She backtracked slightly, when she was painfully reminded of her cramps. Harry grinned and began to suck her way down Louis’ smooth caramel skin. 

“God, you’re  incredible , Lou,” she vowed, whilst sucking a hickey into Louis’ left breast. “So perfect, every inch of you, babe.” They both knew she was rambling, but Harry’s love for Louis’ body was no joke, and there was no point trying to stop her from sprouting sonnets of Louis’ beauty - not that either of them actually wanted her to. “You’re fucking ethereal, Lou,” she whispered, taking Louis’ bruised nipple out of her mouth for a brief moment, before diving back in to bite at her soft tummy. She nuzzled at the small velvet hairs of her stomach, inhaling deeply at the gorgeous metallic smell that was getting stronger and stronger, every bit closer that Harry got to her desired  destination . Understandably, she felt it was now taking too long for her liking, and grabbed Louis’ hips with her giant hands, settling between her legs. The yearning girl looked up for one last offer of consent; Louis just whined and moved to finally close her glorious thighs around her head.

Harry gratefully lapped at the spilled blood, savouring the taste in her mouth. It was hot, wet, and salty. She moaned loudly, now feeling insatiable. Her grip on Louis’ thighs was probably strong enough to leave marks for the next day, but it was too good for either of the girls to want to stop it. “Yes,  Hazza ,” Louis cried out, pulling on Harry’s hair, “So good for me baby, you’re so good!” Her babbling pleased her partner, who had decided that this was now her favourite thing to do. The taste of Louis’ wet slick, combined with her delicious ichor, made for a utopian drink, that gave Harry every bit of pleasure imaginable. On top of this, she was blessed with the constant pretty moans that Louis was producing whilst she sucked on her lips. Louis’ feet pushed desperately into Harry’s back, bunching up the flannel shirt that the fully clothed Harry was unbelievably still wearing. Actually, it’s not that hard to believe: if you were Harry, you wouldn’t have been able to stop and take off your own clothes before getting to Louis either.

“Lou,” Harry mewled, wanting to convey how sublime this experience was for her, “Taste so good, Lou. Love it, love you.” It was hard to tell whether or not Louis had heard her compliments, given that she was quite lost in her own whimpers of pleasure, and that Harry’s words were given whilst completely immersed in Louis’ cunt, but the worship she was  receiving was probably sending the message over either way. Harry slurped up as much as she could in the moment, and then sucked down lightly, before forcefully biting down on Louis’ sensitive clit. They both cried out in unison: Louis overwhelmed by the satisfaction of the sharp burn, and Harry taken over the edge to her blissful climax by the  exquisite nature of the other’s moan.

After recovering from accidentally coming in her pants, Harry quickly regained her strength and continued to suck on Louis’ addictively  mouth-watering clit. She reached with her hand now too, and tentatively pressed at her fragile entrance with a few  of her long fingers. This was evidently a good step because Louis instantly sobbed out,

“Fuck, baby, more! More fingers! Fuck, so hot,  Hazza , please!” Harry obeyed and pushed inside with three fingers, whilst simultaneously continuing to lick at her still dripping cunt. “ Anhgh ,” Louis called out again, “God, love you Haz. Fuck, you’re everything, lovely.  So fucking good,  m’almost there, fuck!” Harry preened at this praise and soon enough, her enthusiastic drove Louis to her orgasm. “Coming,  m’coming Haz. Fuck. Baby, so good!” She moaned fervently, with her thick thighs spasming around Harry’s head, her cunt fluttering in its sensitivity, and her entire body fully satisfied as she  cummed harder than ever before.

She sighed in euphoria as she came down from her high, Harry’s tongue darting out to lick up every last drop. “Should’ve been doing this the whole year,” Louis declared elatedly, “Fuck,  Hazza , that was incredible, love.” She brought her fingers out of her strong grip on Harry’s hair, and brought them down to stroke lovingly over her face.

“Yeah?” Harry asked bashfully, resting her head on Louis’ hip, “You did like it right? You’re not just pretending for me?”

“You’re must be joking, baby,” Louis giggled, “You did just see how hard I came, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled proudly, and wiggled her way up for them to meet in a gentle, closed-mouthed kiss.

“Mmm,” Louis laughed faintly, “You taste of metal, lovely.” She looked at her partner properly for the first time since they started, and licked her lips at the sight of her. Harry was completely  debauched : her clothing rumpled, her pretty pink lips swollen and smudged with blood and cum. Pulling her the rest of the way up, Louis found herself almost even more aroused than before at the state of her girl, and groaned, “’ C’mere love,  wanna get you off just as good.” Said girl merely blushed, and lowered her head slightly.

‘Um, you might have done that already,” Harry mumbled, biting her lower lip sheepishly. 

“When you were doing me?” Louis asked. When Harry nodded, Louis felt herself overcome by the love she had, and couldn’t help herself from moaning, “God,  Hazza , you’re so hot.” She brought Harry in for a bruising kiss, full of endearment and affection for her lover, who licked back into her mouth just as eagerly. Once they had parted, Harry lay down on Louis’ chest. They lay there for what seemed like forever, Louis softly drawing hearts along Harry’s back, whilst Harry dotingly pressed small kisses against her collarbones.

“I love you more than anything,” Louis whispered, “You don’t have to be ashamed or scared to tell me anything, baby, you know that, right?” Harry nodded and pressed a final kiss to Louis’ waiting lips in agreement. 

“Yeah, Lou,” she murmured back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, and definitely my first attempt at writing any smut. I hope it was okay, I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea! Feel free to leave any comments, I would appreciate it a lot. By the way, the noun 'ichor' means the fluid that flows like blood in the veins of the gods. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
